


A Different World

by ClexaLife



Series: Survival, Death, Love [1]
Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, BAMF Elyza Lex, Badass Elyza, Crossover, Daniel Salazer is an ass, Elyza Lex & Atom are Siblings, Elyza Lex & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, F/F, Ofelia Salazer is kinda a babe, Past Elyza Lex/Niylah, Raven Reyes/Elyza Lex brotp, Walkers, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombies, everyone loves Raven, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaLife/pseuds/ClexaLife
Summary: Alicia Clark gets separated from her group. Walkers chase her down a dead end. Alicia thinks that this is the end, until a stunning blonde girl, with a leather jacket and black ripped jeans saves her life. The blonde holds her knife in one hand and a pistol in the other. She smirks, while holding a cigarette between her lips. This girl is truly gorgeous.





	1. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia go's on the scavenging trip with Travis and Nick. Alicia ends up getting cornered by walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda thought of writing a Fear The Walking Dead/The 100/Elyza Lex fic. So here I am, writing it now.
> 
> I know this is a short chapter, but I just want to set a few things up before we introduce the babe (Elyza Lex). The next chapters will be longer.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

**Before we start this story, I want to just explain some of the relationships between the characters and what they are like. Just in case you get confused.**

**I'm only going to describe Elyza and Alicia's friends and family and only the people that they know currently in this story.**

**Alicia Clark (17 Years Old)** **\- Kind and sweet, but that doesn't mean she can't be harsh.**

**Steven Clark - Father - Dead**

**Madison Clark - Mother - Alive - They have a close relationship and Madison is very protective over her children. Especially Alicia now that the world has ended.**

**Nicholas Clark (23 Years Old) - Brother  - Alive - Great brother and sister relationship. They love each other loads and Nick is kinda a funny guy.**

**Travis Manawa - Step-dad - Alive - Sweet and loves his family, doesn't matter if they are blood or not.**

**Christopher Manawa (16 Years Old) - Step-brother - Alive - Can be a little charming. Also, may seem like a little crazy at times. Like he want's to bash skulls in? And not just walker skulls.**

 

**Elyza Lex (20 Years Old)** **\- She's a babe, kinda sassy at times and loves to swear and make jokes. Don't get fooled by her charm though, because she is one badass bitch.** ****

**Abigail Lex - Mother - Dead**

**Jake Lex - Father - Dead**

**Raven Reyes (22 Years Old) - Bestfriend - Unknown - Okay. Who the hell can't love Raven 'boom' Reyes? She is an absolute babe and is pretty badass just like Elyza, plus her leg brace just adds to her awesomeness.**

**Octavia Blake (18 Years Old) - Kinda like siblings - Unknown - She is like a sister that Elyza never had. They love each other and Elyza will literally do almost anything to protect her.**

**Bellamy Blake (24 Years Old) - Kinda like siblings - Unknown - He is like a brother to Elyza. He is sweet and very protective over Octavia and Elyza.**

**Atom Lex (24 Years Old) - Brother - Unknown - He is a babe. Also a funny dude. He loves his sister more than anything and will protect her, even if it risks the world.**

**John Murphy (20 Years Old) - Best'boy'friend - Unknown - He is such a badass. He could literally take out like ten walkers at the same time.**

**Monty Green (19 Years Old) - Close friend - Unknown - Stoner. He is just such a stoner. And also really sweet. And did I mention a stoner?**

**Jasper Jordan (20 Years Old) - Close friend - Unknown - Monty's bestfriend. So. You may have guessed. He is also a stoner.**

**Niylah Haze (27 Years Old) - Ex-Girlfriend - Unknown - She is a flirt. Can be really nice, but also really flirty (so I guess like Elyza?)**

**Wells Jaha (20 Years Old) - Childhood bestfriend - Unknown - They have known each other for their whole lives. He is really REALLY protective and just a sweetie-pie.**

 

**Now that you know about some of the characters, let's get into the story :)**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**1**

**Running**

 

Alicia Clark has such a protective family, that wouldn't ever allow her off the yacht - The Abigail. Somehow today, Alicia had managed to convince her mother to allow her on the scavenging trip with Nick Clark, her drug-addict brother, who was actually really funny and sweet, and Travis, her step-dad, who was one of the nicest humans left on this monster filled planet. 

 

Everyone thinks that Alicia needs protecting. But they are wrong.

 

Their trip to the beach, up shore and onto the road was pretty quite. Or, it was for Alicia, because she wasn't listening to the other two, she just wanted to focus of her mission. 

 

Get in the store. Scavenge what's left. Get out the store. Kill anything that's a threat. Stay alive. Easy.

 

When they arrived at one of the stores, the three of them got into an argument about who should stay outside and watch and who should go inside the store and grab everything. Alicia shouted for them to just shut up, otherwise they will attract a lot of unwanted attention. She told them that she was going into the store and the two of them should stay outside to watch out for danger. Without bothering to hear their answer, she walked into the store and pulled out a knife, that Travis gave her.

 

Get in the store.  **Check.**

 

Alicia looked through all of the isles and found only one walker, she was quite relieved. She easily stabbed her knife into it's skull as it's legs were half dangling off, so she didn't have to worry about it lunging up at her.

 

Kill anything that's a threat.  **Check.**

 

Most of the shelves were empty. She only found bits and pieces. A think black jumper.  _Guess I don't have to think about getting too cold._ A protein bar.  _Small, but it's still something I guess._ And finally a packet of crisps.  _Definitely not a good source of food, but I guess food is food and you get what you get._

 

Scavenge what's left.  **Check.**

 

Alicia was just about to walk out the doors, when she heard loads of groans and shouting from Nick and Travis. She was quite surprised that she didn't actually hear them when she was in the store. She slammed through the doors, holding her knife and bag on her back.

 

Get out the store.  **Check.**

 

Alicia shouted towards her family, "Travis!! Nick!!" Nick jumped up slightly, to look over all the walkers, "run Alicia! Now!" Alicia turned to run away from the small horde and slammed straight into a walker. She dropped her knife on the floor and just sprinted away, not wanting to waste any more time. She turned her head to look back and saw how some walkers were now interested in her. She turned to her left, down a road and carried on sprinting. That's when she realized she made a mistake. There was a wall blocking her path. She tried to jump up and over it, however she couldn't reach the top of the wall, so she fell down onto her butt. She turned around, to sprint back down the road to take a different turn, but the walkers beat her to it. They already turned the corner and were blocking her in. They kept walking closer and closer and Alicia kept backing up until her back was against the wall. 

 

She was frozen, totally forgetting about the butterfly knife that she hid in her trousers the morning she left her house a couple months ago. But, that wouldn't do much anyways, as she couldn't take them all out without getting killed or bitten. There was no way of getting out of this situation.

 

Stay alive.  ~~ **Check.**~~

 

Everyone thinks that Alicia needs protecting. Maybe they were right after all.


	2. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde beauty saves the gorgeous brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still setting the scene a lil. 
> 
> The next chapters will defiantly be longer :)

**2**

**Saved**

 

Elyza had been watching the whole scene unfold before her sea-blue eyes.

 

She was crouched on top of the roof-tops gazing down at the two boys waiting outside, apparently loving the sound of their voice, because they just can't seem to shut up. She hadn't actually noticed the small horde appear from nowhere, as she was trying to listen to their argument. Elyza presumed that it was about that gorgeous brunette she saw strolling inside the store minutes before. When the horde reached the boys, she was actually shocked that the brunette hadn't heard all the shouting. Elyza was about to jump down from the roof to help the two lads, however when she saw the brunette stroll out the store shocked, she stopped her actions. When she saw the brunette sprint off and drop her weapon, Elyza could already tell that this girl wasn't used to being around walkers.  _Why would you just leave your weapon there?_ Elyza leaped across the roof-tops, trying to keep an eye on the direction that the girl was running. 

 

~~~

 

There was no way of getting out of this situation. Alicia thought that this was the end of her. Dying alone. Well, that's what Alicia thought, but when a blonde girl jumped from a roof and landed in front of her, her thoughts changed. The girl had a black leather jacket on, which seemed to be covered in some dry blood and scratch marks, presumingly from walkers. She wore black ripped jeans and thick black boots. She had a pistol in her right hand and knife in her left. Alicia saw how the girl turned her head slightly to see her. She had a smirk on her face, with a lit cigarette held between her lips. She winked and then spun around to stab the nearest walker in the head, while shooting the next with her pistol.

 

The girl used these weapons, like it was a skill she had learnt all her life. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, all of the walker's bodies lay lifeless on the floor, not like they were full of life when they were moving though.

 

The blonde took one last drag of her cigarette and then crushed it beneath her heal. The blonde confidently walked up to Alicia with a smirk on her gorgeous face. She said, with a thick Australian accent, "hey there, love." After getting no answer back, the girl frowned and asked, "are you alright, love? Your lookin' kinda pale..." Alicia's head was just spinning in circles, feeling really faint and her heart beat was rapid. Alicia took one last breath, until her body fell towards the ground.

 

Stay alive.  **Check?**


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia talk.

**3**

**Who are you?**

 

Elyza was sitting in a chair, in a house that she had found just after the incident with the brunette. She had passed out, so Elyza took her to a house. She had her leg draped over the arm rest and she was flipping her knife in the air, waiting for the mysterious brunette to wake up, from on the couch. She had put all of her weapons on the table in the kitchen. 

 

Elyza stood up, as the brunette had jumped awake from her sleep and scanned the room. Her eye's met Elyza's and then traveled down to the knife that Elyza was gripping and she jumped. Elyza was confused and followed her gaze. _She must be afraid that I will hurt her._

 

Elyza threw the knife on the floor and raised her hands up, to show that she wasn't going to harm the brunette. The brunette seemed to take this as her advantage, now that Elyza didn't have a weapon in her hands. She grabbed her butterfly knife from her trousers, that Elyza had no clue about. She flicked it open and lunged at Elyza, hitting the wall behind her. The brunette was taller than Elyza, so she obviously took this to her advantage, by towering over her, with her knife on Elyza's throat.

 

The brunette was clearly vexed, "where am I?! Who the hell are you?!"

 

Elyza just rolls her eyes, not afraid of this girl above her, "I'm still new to the apocalypse, but when someone saves your life, my people say 'thank you'."

 

Elyza thought she could see a flash of guilt in the brunette's eyes, however it was quickly replaced with anger, "answer me!"

 

Elyza sighed, "okay, love. Calm your pretty ass down. Please, put down the knife, love."

 

The brunette seemed to hesitate so Elyza said, "I have no weapons on me, they are all on the table over there, love."

 

The brunette quickly turned to see a huge pile of knives, guns and a machete. The brunette then looked down at their feet, where the knife that Elyza threw earlier was laying. Elyza kicks the knife and it slid across the floor and into the kitchen.

 

The brunette backed off, but kept hold of the knife firmly, ready to attack if needed. Elyza could clearly see how frightened the brunette truly was and she could tell that the brunette didn't want to show it to her, to not seem weak. The brunette spoke up, after they stared at each other for a while longer, "answer my questions." Elyza nodded and then said, "your a couple roads down from where I found ya."

 

The brunette nodded, taking in this information and asked, "and your name?" Elyza chuckled, "oh right. Elyza. Elyza Lex." Elyza held out her arm for the brunette, however the girl just seemed to look at it. Elyza sighed, "come on, love. I'm harmless. Besides, why would I go through all that trouble to save you, to just kill you?"

 

Elyza could see that the brunette thought about it. Elyza did have a good point. The brunette introduced herself, "Alicia Clark." And Alicia went to shake Elyza's hand, however Elyza latched onto Alicia's forearm instead. Elyza could see that she looked confused. They kept eye contact for which felt like hours and hours to Elyza. She coughed and moved her arm away and thought to herself,  _'what the hell was that?'_

 

Elyza went a little awkward and nervous, "so uhh..." She coughed and built her confidence back up, "where are you guys heading then, love?"

 

Alicia said, "we went on a scavenging trip."

 

Elyza rolled her eyes, like usual, "I know that, love. I meant, in general? Where are you headin'?"

 

Alicia said, "oh right." She then shrugged, "somewhere without the dead."

 

Elyza was looking between Alicia's eyes, trying to find the joke. But, she could tell how serious Alicia was and said, "love. Nowhere is safe. The dead are everywhere."


	4. Why Does This Feel So Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make camp on top of a store roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes

**4**

**Why Does This Feel So Right?**

 

 

_Alicia shrugged, "somewhere without the dead."_

_Elyza was looking between Alicia's eyes, trying to find the joke. But, she could tell how serious Alicia was and said, "love. Nowhere is safe. The dead are everywhere."_

 

 

Alicia was stood in shock for a second, before she shook her head.  _Surely that's not right._ "What..?"

 

Elyza shook her head, "it has all gone to shit. Everywhere..."

 

Alicia looked down at the floor defeated to know such heart-breaking information. How are they supposed to live a 'normal' life now? Alicia placed a hand over her face, "that can't be right..."

 

Elyza sighed, "I didn't want to believe it at first either. And that's when I saw it for myself. Nowhere is safe and you can't trust anyone."

 

Alicia looked up and narrowed her eyes, "then why should I trust you, right now?"

 

Elyza shrugged and then looked at her wrist, which had a golden watch attached to it. Elyza said, "come on, I've gotta get us some food. And I would rather do that in the day when I can see, than in the night when a random bugger can easily chomp on you."

 

Alicia just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

 

Elyza walked over to the kitchen and started to put all of her weapons in their correct places. It only took around a minute, as she had done this for a very long time. She put her sunglasses on her head and grabbed her bag.

 

Elyza said from the kitchen, "ready to go?" And started to walk back to Alicia, who had her own, practically empty, bag swung over her back. She expected at least a 'yes', but all Elyza got was a nod.  _She is awfully quiet all of a sudden._

 

 

She opened the door and gestured for the taller girl to go first. This got a small smile out of Alicia.  _That is good enough for now._

 

Elyza shut the door. Elyza strapped the bag to the side of the bike, which was at the end of the drive, and hopped on. She kicked the stand up and waited for Alicia to get on behind her. Elyza noticed that she was contemplating whether to get on or not. Elyza smirked, "don't worry, love. I don't bite. Well, not like that anyways." Elyza gave a little wink, which made Alicia's cheeks pinken. Elyza thought it was adorable of the brunette. Alicia hops on behind Elyza, but doesn't move her hands from her lap.

 

Elyza looked back, "you might wanna hold on."

 

When Alicia still didn't move her hands from Elyza's lap, Elyza shakes her head, pulls down her sunglasses and chuckles. She starts the engine and drives a little fast than she normally would. A squeal came from Alicia as she quickly wrapped her arms around Elyza's waist. Elyza chuckles and shouts over the engine, "see? Wasn't that hard." Elyza could feel Alicia rolling her eyes.

 

They rode on the bike for around five minutes, swerving through cars and the dead. Alicia could tell that Elyza was skillful with the bike and she definitely knew what she was doing. They didn't say anything on the drive as it would be too difficult to talk with the loud engine roaring.

 

Elyza spotted a small corner shop. She slowed down and stopped outside the door. She hopped off, kicked the stand down and offered Alicia a hand, with a soft smile on her face. Alicia smiled back and took the help.

 

Alicia whispered, "thanks."

 

Elyza smiled, "anytime, gorgeous."

 

Alicia raised an eyebrow, "you know, that calling me all these names won't help you getting in my pants if that's your goal."

 

Elyza snorted, "any why is that?"

 

Alicia said, "because. I'm straight,  _love."_

 

Elyza winks, "mhm, sure."

 

Before Alicia could say anything else to defend her 'straight' ass, Elyza was off, kicking the stand back up and pulling her bike into a small ally. She came back and gestures towards the small shop, "shall we?"

 

Alicia shakes her head with a small smile on her lips. She gets out her balisong and gave it a little twirl. Elyza got out her machete and a dagger. She opened the door slowly, peeking around the corner of the door. She walked in, followed shortly by Alicia. Elyza bashed the handle of her machete on the metal counter and shouting, "anyone home?"

 

Alicia jumped at the noise and hissed, "what the hell are you doing?!"

 

Elyza pointed her thumb behind her and then there were a couple groans. The dead. Elyza thought it would have been very awkward if there weren't actually any walkers. Alicia thought the tactic was smart, no walkers could sneak up on them. She would definitely keep this in mind while entering a new building.

 

They easily dispatched of the walkers. Mostly Elyza though, because she killed four and Alicia only killed one.

 

There were some canned food scattered around the shelves and four bottles of clean water. Elyza jumped up, "oh shit!"

 

Alicia looked around panicked, but couldn't see any walkers or anything that could harm them. Elyza raised a hatchet in the air, with a huge grin on her face. Elyza bounced up and down, "this is fuckin' awesome!"

 

Alicia couldn't resist the smile that pulled on her lips. This blonde beauty was something. And Alicia wanted to know more about the girl.

 

Elyza and Alicia were casually strolling through the shop, examining the mostly-empty shelves. It was quiet until Elyza couldn't take it anymore. She wanted a conversation so she asked, "so, who is your group? Just you and the other two lads?"

 

Alicia shook her head, "me. My mother, Madison. My step-brother, Chris. The two others that you saw, my step-dad, Travis. My brother, Nick. Strand. Daniel. And Ofelia."

 

Elyza couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. Alicia raised an eyebrow, "what?"

 

Elyza shook her head, "sorry. It's just I knew someone called Ofelia from my college. She was one funny chick."

 

Alicia smiled, "our Ofelia is really nice. But his dad. Not so much."

 

Elyza nodded. Hopefully she wouldn't have to interact much with Ofelia's dad if they ever met. Which they probably wouldn't, as Elyza would be leaving after they find Alicia's group. Elyza asked, "you got a camp?"

 

Alicia looked up from the can that she was inspecting, "huh?"

 

Elyza rolled her eyes, "where are you lot located?"

 

Elyza could see Alicia stiffen and the tension now in the air. Elyza sighed, she was trying, "Alicia. You can trust me...I saved you. I don't want to hurt you. I will help you find your family and your group and then I will be on my way."

 

Elyza didn't really want to leave this gorgeous girl, but she had been alone for a long time now. She wasn't used to strangers. However, she would want to try for Alicia, that's if she is even allowed to stay, which Elyza doubts. But, she would do anything to make sure Alicia got to her family safely. Why did Elyza feel like this? Surely she couldn't like Alicia that much. But every interaction, every touch, just feels so right to Elyza. She hopes that Alicia feels the same way.

 

Alicia narrows her eyes, "why are you helping me?"

 

Elyza smiles, "why wouldn't I help a gorgeous girl, like yourself?" Elyza shrugs and adds, "Plus, I have nothing better to do"

 

Alicia blushes slightly, so damn adorable, "we came here on 'The Abigail'. It's a small yacht.

 

Elyza is quite shocked, "oh wow...Fancy! Rich family?"

 

Alicia shook her head, "it's not ours. It's Strands. He owns the boat. He's super rich."

 

Elyza nodded, not really knowing how to continue this conversation. So she asked, "want to head to the roof? Set up there for tonight?"

 

Alicia smiled, "yeah, sure."

 

Elyza climbs up to the roof. Once Alicia is up, she locks the hatch. Elyza sets up a small campfire with sticks she stored into her bad. Could never be over prepared. She rolls out two bedrolls onto the floor.

 

She walks over to Alicia and holds out a gun. Alicia took hit and she stared at it, "I don't know how to use it."

 

Elyza nods, a little confused, "your telling me. You have been in this apocalypse for how long? And you can't use a gun?"

 

Alicia shrugs, "I wasn't allowed." Stupid mother always trying to overprotect her when she doesn't need it. Elyza raises an eyebrow for why Alicia wasn't allowed a gun. Maybe she accidentally shot someone? Killed someone..?

 

As if Alicia can read Elyza's thoughts, she shook her head and said, "over-protective mother."

 

Elyza smirks and nods, "I can help teach you?" She rambles a little, "we won't fire the weapon of course. Just show you the basics. Well, that's if you want. I don't want to force you or anything. Just want you to be safe and all."

 

Alicia decides to cut Elyza's ramble off, before she embarrasses herself any further. Alicia says, "yes, Elyza. That's totally fine."

 

Alicia holds it out in front of her. But, Elyza quickly take it and unclips the magazine and checks that it isn't loaded. She hands it back to Alicia, who looks very confused. Elyza said, "so you don't fire a bullet, they are...loud."

 

Alicia nods and holds the weapon up again. Slightly lighter than before. Elyza shakes her head and stands behinds Alicia. She bends down Alicia's elbows and says, "yeah. Good!"

 

And then Elyza realizes that she is holding the taller woman's hips. She releases her grip straight away, while she had a huge red blush her cheeky. But, Alicia didn't seem to notice.

 

Elyza says, in a bit of a shaky voice, "now pull the trigger."

 

Alicia squeezes her eyes shut as she pulls down on the trigger. There is a small pop. She has fired her first gun. Well, unloaded gun.

 

Elyza lets Alicia keep the gun. She may need it. Elyza heats up a can of beans for Alicia. Once it is warm enough, Elyza made sure her knife was clean and then cut into the top of the tin, removing the lid. And Elyza rummages through her bag and just eats an energy bar. Elyza was never allowed much food as a kid, as her parents didn't have enough money to buy enough food, so she still isn't used to so much food sometimes. She can keep some food for ages as she will take days for her to consume it. Alicia eats the whole time and says, "thank you Elyza." Elyza just nods.

 

They sit in silence for a little while, until Elyza stands up and leans against the short wall around the roof. Looking over at the view. She had a lit cigarette between her lips. After a little while, Alicia walks over, not really wanting to be apart from Elyza for much long. Alicia says a small, "hi."

 

Elyza turns slightly, "oh. Hey."

 

Alicia had concern in her eyes, "you alright?"

 

Elyza just thinks to herself,  _how could I be alright when I have lost everyone._

 

She ignores the question and offers Alicia the cigarette, "smoke?"

 

Alicia noticed the way Elyza skipped over her question, but decides not to push Elyza, who is very grateful of that. And declined her offer, "no thank you. I don't smoke."

 

Elyza smirked, "your loss babygirl."

 

Elyza takes a last drag and stomps on it with her heel. She isn't really sure how Alicia feels about being around smoking, so she would try and stop when she is in the brunette's presence. Elyza smiles to herself when she can see Alicia staring at her out the corner of her eye. Alicia leans against the wall and looks at the incredible view.

 

Alicia says, it's almost a whisper, "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

 

Elyza just stares at Alicia. Gosh. She really is something special. Elyza whispers, mostly to herself, but Alicia hears, "yeah. She is..."

 

Alicia looks over to Elyza quite confused. Then she realized what Elyza was going on about. Alicia's cheeks and tips of her ears were bright red. She has this got blonde bad-ass complimenting her. Wow.

 

They stare at each other. Green getting lost in the ocean. Blue getting lost in the trees. Elyza had this feeling in her gut to lean in and capture the brunette's lips. They look so soft. Elyza places her hand on Alicia's cheek and Alicia leans into the touch and melts. When the 'I'm straight' Alicia doesn't move away from her touch, Elyza leans in towards Alicia. She finally closes the gap when Alicia doesn't resist.

 

It was like an explosion. Like this was meant to be. The kiss was so gentle and soft. Neither of them demanding dominance, but sliding their lips together, like they were made just for each other's. They finally pull away when they realize that they really do need air to survive. Elyza is out of breath and says, "wow..." Alicia smiles and blushes and says between breaths, "yeah...wow..."

 

Alicia had never felt like that when she was with Matt. She never felt this instant connection. The need to be with the other, even if they didn't actually know each other at all. She also thought she was straight before this blonde came into her life. She had found women attractive, yes. But, nothing like the attraction she feels for Elyza.

 

After a few more soft, innocent kisses they decided to sleep. They went to their separate bedrolls. Elyza is a little disappointed that the brunette went into the other bedroll. Alicia kept rolling to her sides, trying to get comfy. She gets up and walks to Elyza. She whispers, "Elyza...umm...are you still awake?"

 

Elyza hums, "mhmm." And turns to face the brunette. Alicia fiddles with her thumbs nervously and says, "I...um...it's...uhh...cold and..." Elyza chuckles, because it isn't even that cold, as they have the fire right next to them. She scoots over and says softly, "come on, gorgeous." Alicia blushed and crawled in next to Elyza.

 

Elyza wraps an arm around Alicia's waist and snuggles closer, so Elyza's front is flush against Alicia's back.


	5. They Would Never Stop Looking For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia look for Alicia's group. Elyza talks to Alicia about her old friends.

**5**

**They Would Never Stop Looking For You**

 

 

They get up at sunrise. They have some food and then head straight back onto the road towards where the yacht was located. They only traveled a couple minutes until they reach their location on the beach. Alicia rushes off the bike and looks across the shore. There is nothing there. Not even a message. She collapses onto her knees with her head in her hands. Tears rolling down her face.

 

Elyza slowly walks over to her and kneels in front of her.

 

Alicia stutters, "they...they have left..."

 

Elyza pulls her into a hug and rubs her back. She reassures Alicia, "no no no! They have just moved location. They would never stop looking for you. They are your family, they love you. They wouldn't give up on you, so don't give up on them, please."

 

Alicia just nodded and buried her head into Elyza' shoulder. They sit there for what seems like hours, just holding onto each other.

 

They eventually carry on traveling for the rest of the day. Staying near the coast, so they can keep an eye on the water to see if they can see the yacht. They had traveled for hours, only stopping to scavenge, eat or stretch. And before they knew it, it was dark. Alicia was exhausted from all of the traveling. 

 

Elyza found a small house to scout out. Alicia stayed close behind her. Luckily, there are no walkers anywhere, however the house was empty of supplies.

 

Alicia dropped her bag onto the floor and sat on the couch gracefully. And Elyza took off all her weapons and just threw up bag down onto the floor. And instead of being graceful, Elyza just jumped onto the couch and wrapped an arm around Alicia, while pulling her closer.

 

Alicia took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, "I wonder what my mom thinks right now..."

 

Elyza squeezed her shoulder, "to be honest...She is probably beyond worried...They probably all are...You umm...Never mentioned your dad in your group? Did he split ways before the apocalypse or...?"

 

Alicia shrugs, "he died when I was five. He was beyond drunk and was driving at an insane speed. Then he hit another car and died instantly."

 

Elyza says, "oh...I'm sorry..."

 

Alicia sighs, "don't be. I probably saw him like twice in my whole life. If anyone is my father, it's my step-dad, Travis. Anyways...How about you?"

 

"Hm?"

 

Alicia looked up at Elyza's face, "aren't your parents worried?"

 

Alicia felt Elyza tense when she mentioned 'parents'. She was about to take the question back, however Elyza started talking, "umm...My father died when I was nine. There was an accident at his work."

 

Elyza looked down at Alicia and then her father's watch around her wrist and continued, "my mother." Elyza laughs with no emotion and says, "oh god. My damn mother. She shut me out for six years when my father died. Shut everyone out for six years. And then one night, I found her kissing some random guy. But well..." Elyza shakes her head, "he wasn't some 'random guy', he was the head of my fucking college. They got married when I was 17. I was happy for them. But, it just didn't feel the same. I came home from a night out with my friends, opened the door and...I saw...my mother...she was eating my step-dad, Kane...His guts hanging from her mouth. And that's when I believed about the people dying and then coming back to life. I killed her and then ran away with a group of friends. That was four months ago..."

 

Alicia wrapped her arms around Elyza's waist and squeezed her tightly, "oh...Lyze...fuck. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

 

Elyza sniffed and then wiped the tears on her cheeks and from her eyes. Alicia said, "If you don't mind me asking...Why were you alone, if you had a group before?"

 

Elyza sighed, "we got separated. I searched and searched for them...But, I couldn't find then anywhere..."

 

Alicia kisses Elyza's cheek, "do you...Want to tell me about them?"

 

Elyza smiled, "yeah actually. Hmm. Let's start with my two best friends. Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake. So, me and Raven had met the first day of pre-school and we instantly connected. So, I was like six, sitting at school with Rae, on a bench, eating our lunch. And then, out of nowhere I got hit in the nose with a grape. Raven, usually being really protective would probably punch the kid that threw the grape, however, she just burst out with laughter. Then the girl who threw the grape, Octavia, was walking over to the bench and she was giggling so much. I couldn't help but just laugh with them. Since that day, the three of us stuck together. Nobody could break us apart."

 

Alicia giggled, "she threw a grape at your nose?"

 

Elyza chuckled, "it exploded on me too! The juice went all over my face."

 

Alicia laughed, "wow. I wish I could have seen that."

 

Elyza chuckled. And then said, "oh! And then there's Bellamy Blake, Octavia's older brother." Elyza laughed, "he had a massive crush on me. He's sweet and adorable, but he's like an older brother to me. He used to try so hard sometimes, me, Rae and O would sometimes make fun of him for it. He's got over it though. He thinks of me as a sister." Elyza thought about who next she should take about. And then said, "Echo Frost. We met at a party. I dropped my drink all over her." Elyza giggled and continued, "I thought she was going to be pissed, but she just shouted 'water fight!' And then threw her drink all over me. Next thing I knew, the floor was a blood slip 'n slide, there was that much alcohol on the floor."

 

Elyza shook her head with amusement. Then she said, "then John Murphy, Jasper Jordan and Monty Green. I found them smoking weed behind the school. They thought I was going to snitch on them. But, you should have seem the look on their faces when I asked to join them."

 

Alicia was shocked, "no way!"

 

Elyza laughed, "yup! They just looked at me and then to each other. They made room for me to sit between Murphy and Jasper and it was a great day." Elyza chuckled to herself, "we stayed there till 6 AM the next day."

 

Alicia shook her head with a smile on her face. Elyza sighed at the next person, "then Niylah. She was part of our group too. She is my ex, but I broke it off pretty quickly after I walked in on her having a threesome. It was an interesting night." Elyza chuckled, "she's nice and all, but super clingy!"

 

Elyza smiled, "and then I've got Wells. He was my childhood bestfriend. We met through our parents. Jake, my father and Thelonious, Wells' father, were really close. He was really sweet and helped me so much after my father died. We spent basically all of our time together, watching stupid cartoons." Elyza giggled, "god...I loved that asshole..."

 

Elyza sighed, "and then there is Atom. My brother. He is Kane's son, however I never thought as him as my 'step-brother', he felt like more than that. Even if we aren't blood, he is still my brother. He was so damn protective...And I miss him so much. I miss them all..."

 

Alicia squeezed Elyza's waist and said, "your friends sound lovely Elyza. I can tell how much you love them and how important they are to you."

 

Elyza nodded, "I just wish I knew if they were still alive or not..."

 

Alicia squeezed Elyza tighter and said, "have hope Lyza...They could still be out there. All of them."

 

Elyza smiled and lay her head on top of Alicia's and gave her a small kiss in her hair. Elyza said softly, "goodnight Alicia." Alicia kissed Elyza's collarbone and said back, "goodnight Elyza."


	6. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza find some familiar faces :)

**6**

**Familiar Faces**

 

 

Alicia stirred awake earlier than Elyza, who was snoring softly, cuddled up besides her. Alicia smiled and kissed Elyza's forehead, cheeks, chin, nose and everywhere between. Causing Elyza to wake up slowly, with a smile on her lips. She rubbed her eyes from sleep, looked at Alicia and asked with a sleep-filled, husky voice, "what was that for babe?"

 

Alicia smiles and kissed her nose lightly, "because we need to get back on the road."

 

Alicia started to get up from the couch, to get ready for the day, however she was pulled back down, when Elyza wrapped her arms around Alicia's waist. Elyza pulls Alicia onto her lap and whines, "just a couple more minutes."

 

Alicia loved how normal this felt, in such a fucked up world. She giggles, "come on sleepy head."

 

Elyza squeezes Alicia's waist tighter, trying to get her to stay, "nooo!"

 

Alicia turns and licks Elyza's cheek. Alicia hops off Elyza's lap when she loosened her grip. Alicia had a huge grin on her face when Elyza was wiping her cheek, "that was gross!"

 

Alicia smirks, "you deserved it. Now come on. Time to leave."

 

Elyza rolls her eyes and puts all of her gear in the correct places. Elyza unzips her bags and checks she has everything. Some water. Some bars. Pistol. Broken radio (that Raven had given her, before she lost them). Chain with Jake, Abby and Kane's wedding rings on them (she decided to keep all three to remember her loving parents). A matching friendship bracelet (that Raven and Octavia both have). And finally a group photo of all her friends.

 

Elyza felt tears coming into her eyes. She shook her head and blinked the tears away. She jumped up, slung her bad over her shoulder and said to Alicia, "ready?"

 

Alicia could see Elyza's teary eyes, but she didn't question it as Elyza was trying to hide it. Maybe she would ask later? Alicia smiles softly, "yup."

 

They get back onto Elyza's bike and drive along the beach. They had driven for around two hours, her thighs aching from the seat. She was thinking about some of her friends, not paying much attention, until Alicia shouted down her ear, causing the blonde to jump slightly, "Elyza! Look!"

 

Elyza looked to the left, where Alicia was pointing. And there is was. The black and white yacht - The Abigail. Abigail. Abigail Griffin...She shook her head, not the time to think about her dead mother...

 

Elyza parked the bike close and kicks down the latch. Alicia jumps of quickly and she rushes over to where Travis and Nick are with the shore-boat. Alicia jumps into their welcoming arms. Elyza feels her stomach drop. Now knowing that she has to leave Alicia. She can feel tears form into her eyes. Again. She promised to help find Alicia's family. But she also said that she would be on her own way. Elyza smiled sadly and turns to walk back towards her bike. She didn't want Alicia to see her pathetic tears roaming down her cheeks. She shouldn't be this attached to anyone.

 

Elyza feels an hand wrap around her forearm and pull her, to turn her around. She looks up into the green loving pools. Elyza wanted to walk away. Not having to say goodbye. It would just make things much harder. Alicia asks softly, "Elyza. Come with us. Please?"

 

Elyza sighed, "you have your family now. You don't need me anymore Alicia..."

 

Alicia places her hands on Elyza's cheeks and rubs the tears away with her thumbs, while shaking her head slightly. She says, "I want you, Elyza. I  _need_ you." Alicia's voice broke on the last two words, really wanting Elyza to stay.

 

Alicia kissed her softly and Elyza closes her eyes and is relieved. Elyza thought that maybe Alicia did want her after all.

 

Alicia whispers on her soft lips, "I love you Elyza."

 

Elyza opens her eyes, shocked. She looks between Alicia's beautiful green eyes, trying to find the lie. All she can find there, is the truth and love. Elyza smiles, "I love you too."

 

Elyza hugs her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She looks over Alicia's shoulder. She looks at the two guys to see their reaction to this. Travis has a small, soft smile on his face. Elyza thought that was a good thing. Whereas, Nick. He has a huge grin on his face. He looks like a person that Elyza could end up liking. Hopefully he won't hate her.

 

They separate and Elyza says, "would I be allowed to come with you?"

 

Nick snorts, "just get your blonde ass on the boat."

 

Elyza chuckles. Yep. She is going to like Nick. Elyza looks back at her bike, sighing. The last that she would see her bike. She just hopes, maybe. Just maybe. If one of her friends still had her original bike, not the one she stole, then she would use that. That's if they are even alive...

 

They get onto the shore-boat and Alicia happily sits next to Elyza. Alicia wraps her arm around Elyza's shoulder as they travel towards the yacht.

 

They hop onto the deck and a blonde hair woman runs over and hugs Alicia tightly. That's definitely her mother. Madison. The mother and daughter seem to talk for a minute or two, and then Madison makes her way over to Elyza. Madison has a small smile on her face, "thank you so much for saving my daughter's life. If you need anything, then please, come and find me."

 

Elyza smiles and nods her head, "thank you ma'am."

 

Madison chuckles, "please. Call me Madison. And I shall call you...?"

 

Elyza smiled, "Elyza. Or Lyze. I have loads of other nicknames, it's your choice."

 

Madison pats Elyza on the back softly and says, before she walks away along with Nick and Travis, "thank you, once again."

 

Elyza hears heavy footsteps coming towards her. She turns to see who it is, to them get slammed into the wall. Elyza looks over the man's shoulders and sees a familiar face. Ofelia? Like. Her Ofelia? Her friend? No. Yes! Which means the man grabbing her is her father? Something starting with a D. Damon? David? Wait. Derek! No. Daniel? Yes! Daniel Salazar!!

 

Alicia is about to intercept but sees Elyza shake her head slightly, silently telling her that she can handle this. The hand around her throat tightens and she refocuses on the angry man in front of her. The man spits, "don't cause trouble! And don't go near my daughter. Do you hear me?!"

 

Elyza just says a simple, "yep", seeing as he doesn't need much more of an answer. Daniel narrowed his eyes and then left. Ofelia and Elyza make eye contact and they stare at each other for a couple seconds. Until Ofelia is getting dragged away by her father. And Alicia's voice brings her back. She says, "I'm sorry about him."

 

Elyza shakes her head, "don't worry, love." Elyza gulps, "I've handled  _much_ worse..."

 

Alicia can see Elyza's eyes glaze over. She wonders what she means by that. Alicia wants to distract Elyza from her thoughts so she grabs her hand and interlocks their fingers, while saying, "come on. I will show you to my room."

 

They walk down some stairs once they get inside. They walk down the hall, all the way to the end. Alicia opens the door for Elyza and she walks in with a smile.

 

Alicia asks, a little nervously, "would you...like to share..?"

 

Elyza smiles, "please."

 

Alicia asks, "does that mean...we are together?"

 

Elyza grins, "just come here and kiss me. Girlfriend."

 

Alicia smiles brightly. And then pulls Elyza - her girlfriend - into a gentle kiss. However, it got heated pretty quickly. Elyza licked Alicia's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Alicia opened straight away and Elyza licked into her mouth, exploring and tasting Alicia.

 

Elyza pushed Alicia across the room and they both fell onto the bed. They were still making out and Alicia lowered her hands from Elyza's waist. She grabbed Elyza's ass, causing a small, low moan to come from her lips. Elyza put her hands under Alicia's shirt and began to raise them up her toned stomach. She reached the bottom of her breasts and looks at Alicia. She asked hesitantly, "can I?" Alicia licked her lips and nodded quickly. Elyza was about to grab one of Alicia's breasts, but there was a shout, "Alicia! Elyza! Food!" Elyza groaned. She desperately wanted to know where this was going, with her girlfriend.

 

They walked up, hands interlinked and sat at the table next to each other. Elyza was glad that she was at the end of the table, so she didn't have to sit next to someone else, other than Alicia. Madison handed everyone their plates full of food. Elyza just stares at the massive portion on her plate. She was never given this much food. Madison notices that she was the only one who hadn't started eating, she asks, "is everything alright, Elyza?"

 

Elyza pushed the plate away from her slightly, "I'm sorry. I can't accept this. It's way too much. I only eat around a quarter of this."

 

Everyone seemed pretty shocked. Madison raised her eyebrows, "that's only one portion." And she pushed the plate back towards Elyza.

 

Madison asked, "did your parents not give you this much? Where are you from, Elyza?"

 

Elyza looked across the table and looked at Ofelia. She shook her head slightly and nodded towards the food on Elyza's plate and smiled. Elyza nodded her head slightly and said, "nowhere ma'am."

 

She began to eat and everyone was talking at the table. Elyza stayed silent basically the whole time. She ate the whole plate and helped to wash the plates. Elyza sat back down with Alicia on the couch and Ofelia walked past, looking at the blonde, silently telling her that they should talk.

 

Ofelia announced to the group, "I'm off to sleep."

 

Elyza nodded slightly at Ofelia. She waited a couple minutes and then excused herself to go to the bathroom. Alicia had noticed how strange Elyza was acting and how Ofelia kept exchanging looks with her.

 

Elyza met with Ofelia in the hallway of the bedrooms. She smiled, "hey."

 

Ofelia smiled back, "hey. Uh Ly. Don't tell them about where you live. My dad...he...judges..."

 

Elyza nodded, "I understand, don't worry."

 

Ofelia asked, "how's Atom?"

 

Elyza always knew that Ofelia had a crush on her brother.

 

Elyza shook her head, "I don't actually know...I lost my group a while back. Then I found Alicia getting cornered by walkers. Couldn't let a gorgeous girl die."

 

Ofelia chuckled, "of course."

 

Elyza raised an eyebrow, "so, how did you end up here?"

 

Ofelia shrugged, "my father came to me out of nowhere, after not even being in my life for such a long time. Then I found the Clark's. They helped us."

 

Elyza smiled. And then Ofelia wrapped her into a hug. She sighed, "god. I've missed you Ly."

 

Elyza hugs her back tightly, "I've missed you too Salazar..."

 

"You two know each other then?"

 

Elyza and Ofelia jumped apart. Elyza stumbled on her words, very nervous for her girlfriend to find her hugging a 'stranger', "uhh...we...yes...no...we just..."

 

Alicia chuckles at her girlfriend. She has never seen the confident Elyza, so nervous before. She held Elyza's hand and said, "gosh, your adorable when your nervous."

 

Elyza's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. She took a deep breath and said, "we know each other from college. I'm pretty sure I mentioned her the other day in the store. We were just talking about how we ended up here and her crush on my brother."

 

Alicia was happy that she knew someone else on this yacht. Being surrounded by strangers could be scary at first. She chuckled and then smirked towards Ofelia, who was blushing slightly. Ofelia shrugged, "what? Can't I have a small, innocent crush?"


	7. Back On The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to the ground. Strand is kind of an ass.

**Chapter 7**

**Back On The Ground**

 

Elyza stirred awake from the sun shining in through the small, circular window. She yawned and stretched her legs, as much as she could, as she had Alicia clinging onto her like a koala. Elyza chuckled and removed Alicia's limbs gently. She got out of bed and put the covers back over Alicia. She put of her clothes. She reached for her leather jacket and she traced some of the indents in it.

 

There was a bullet hole in the left shoulder. Some knife slashes. Walker claw marks from when she was grabbed by the buggers. And a pair of teeth. If that walker bit down any harder, it would have gone straight through her jacket and into her forearm, she would have been dead. She traced every tooth mark that was imprinted perfectly. It made her blood run cold and a shiver down her spine.

 

She shook her head and shrugged the jacket on. She moved over to Alicia, who was still asleep. Elyza shook Alicia's shoulder lightly. Alicia hummed, an indication to Elyza that she was partially awake and she might be listening.

 

Elyza smiled, "I'm going up for breakfast. Come up when your ready, love."

 

Alicia hummed again. Elyza chuckled, she took that as a good enough answer. Elyza kissed her forehead and made her was to the middle level of the yacht.

 

She picked up an apple from the side, happy that it wasn't rotten. She looked at the dining table, that they sat at last night and she saw Ofelia, Nick and another teen with black hair sitting down next to Nick. She walked over to the table. She noticed that the guy that she didn't know the name of was taking in her figure. He then looked up at Elyza's face a smiled. Elyza felt a little uncomfortable, but she smiled back. She sat down in the chair opposite him. He leaned over the table and offered his hand, with a sweet, innocent smile on his face. He said, "hey there. I'm Chris. Travis' son. Nick and Alicia's step-brother."

 

Alicia walked into the room, yawning. Elyza looked around and chuckled. She turned back to Chris and took his hand, with a smile. She said, "hey. I'm Elyza Lex. But, just call me whatever, I have many nicknames."

 

They pulled apart and Alicia sat down next to Elyza, with another long yawn. Elyza giggled. Chris put his chin in his hand and said, "tell me about some."

 

Elyza took a bite from the apple and smiled, "well. There's Lyze, Lyza, E, El, Ly. Oh and Princess."

 

Chris smirked, "cute. What's with 'Princess'?"

 

Elyza chuckled, "Hm. Well, me and my friends would constantly have contests. I would usually win them all. Especially the drinking ones."

 

Ofelia snorted. Elyza looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, with a little smile too. Ofelia looked around and was glad that the adults weren't around so she could actually interact with her friends, with-out restraints. She said, "you certainly didn't act like a Princess after that incident with Reyes and that guy."

 

Elyza laughed, "can you really blame me? I so drunk and he was all over my Rae! I ain't putting up with that crap."

 

Chris raised and eyebrow, "you and this 'Rae'. You were dating?"

 

Ofelia threw her head back with laughter. Elyza fake gagged, "ew fuck no! No no no! She is like a sister."

 

Chris chuckled, "but you called her yours?"

 

Ofelia was struggling to talk, between laughing and catching her breath, "Elyza...was very...possessive!"

 

Elyza glared at her playfully, "was not!"

 

Ofelia wiped the tears from her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Elyza. Elyza shook her head and giggled, "whatever."

 

Chris asked, "so what did you do with that guy?"

 

Elyza said, with a smirk, "I smashed a glass bottle over his head, " she added a shrug, acting as if it was no big deal.

 

The all laughed at the table. And Nick, who seemed to be listening quietly, spoke up and said, "no wayyyy!"

 

Ofelia said proudly, "I saw it!"

 

Alicia smirked, "that's ma girl!"

 

Elyza kissed her cheek, "I'm just pretty awesome."

 

Alicia blushed slightly, "you sure are, Princess."

 

Ofelia then went on, telling the others about how bad Elyza was in college. And about the prank war between Elyza, Monty and Jasper Vs. Everyone! She told them about the flour prank that went terribly wrong. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

_ **Flashback** _

 

Elyza, Monty and Jasper had just finished setting up the prank in the empty classroom. She had told Bellamy to meet them there after his lesson. The three hid behind the teacher's desk and waited. The door opened and the flour burst onto Bellamy. The three jumped out and burst out laughing. However, they soon found themselves running through the school corridors, as the flour didn't go on Bellamy. It went all over a teacher. The teacher chased them around the school for around an hour, until they got security to get them. The three ended up with a week suspension. But, it was truly worth it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They all laughed on the table. The adults walked into the room from the outside deck where they were talking, 'privately', because it was about something 'important'. Madison smiled at how well everyone was getting along, especially in this terrible world now. However, as soon as Daniel walked into the room, Elyza's laugh died down and her smile dropped. Strand walked in behind them, with his head held high, as if he owned everything and everyone. This was the first time Elyza had seen the captain of their yacht.

 

Elyza salutes dramatically, "Captain on deck!"

 

Chris laughs. He also salutes and says, "Captain Strand! Why have you blessed us with you presence, sir?"

 

Strand raised an eyebrow, "and your talking like this. Because..?"

 

Elyza smirks and says playfully, "because I'm awesome, sir!"

 

Elyza heard some chuckles and snickers from around the table. Strand rolled his eyes and said, "we have an issue."

 

Elyza jumped up. She grabbed her pistol from the thigh and twisted it on her index finger, "I will gladly kill them rotting buggers."

 

Nick laughs and reaches over the table. He pushes Elyza back down, but her shoulder, "sit you blonde ass down, Princess."

 

Elyza slumps down, with a smirk on her face. Strand shakes his head, "we are going to shore. We are nearly out of fuel."

 

Elyza pumped her fist under the table. She hated boats, always had. She was so relieved to feel the ground back on her feet, if only for a little bit. Strand cleared his throat and said, "I will be staying aboard."

 

Elyza narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She stood up from her seat and said, "better get going then."

 

Everyone else agreed and went to get themselves ready for the trip. Elyza waited for everyone to leave the room, using an excuse of finishing her apple. When everyone was gone, she snook to the captain's deck. She made sure Strand wasn't there and was glad he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She walked towards the wheel and looked at the fuel monitor. The indicator was more than 3/4 of the way full. Strand was lying and was going to leave everyone, just to save his own ass.

 

Elyza smirked and went down to the storage room. She packed most of the food and bottled water into a bag.

 

She then walked back to her and Alicia's room. She opened the door and saw Alicia looking through her bag, and staring at the group photo. Elyza could see the small smile on her face. Elyza walked over and stood behind the girl. Elyza smiled, "Octavia and Raven are the ones kissing my cheeks. And Bellamy has hid arms around my neck."

 

Alicia jumped. She didn't hear Elyza come into the room. She panicked slightly, "shit. I'm so sorry for looking. I saw you all teary yesterday and I was wondering why..."

 

Elyza kissed her cheek, "it's alright, babe."

 

Alicia asked, "who's this?" She pointed to the boy that was popping his head between Elyza's legs, laughing, with his brown hair flopping over his eyes.

 

Elyza chuckled, "that would be Murphy. He's a huge goofball."

 

Alicia smiled, "you seem close to your friends."

 

Elyza smiled sadly, "yeah. We were. Me, Rae and O were like inseparable. Where one goes, the other two follow."

 

Elyza pulled out the friendship bracelet from her bag and felt a tear run down her cheek, "Rae and O both have one too."

 

Alicia asked, "why don't you wear it?"

 

Elyza just stared at the bracelet. A couple tears running down her cheeks. Alicia took the bracelet from her and slipping it onto Elyza's wrist. Alicia smiled, "keeps you close to them."

 

Elyza smiled and kissed Alicia softly. Alicia wiped Elyza's tears with her thumb and smiled back at her after they broke their soft kiss. Elyza strapped on all of her weapons and the two headed to everyone else, with Elyza carrying a lot more, due to the food and water.

 

When they reached everyone, Madison turned to Alicia and said, "Alicia. Sweetie, you should stay on the yacht, while the rest of us go out."

 

Alicia clenched her jaw, "what...! No! I'm staying with Lyza!"

 

Madison sighed and turned to Elyza, "Elyza. Tell Alicia to stay here."

 

Elyza had no idea what Strand would do if Alicia was still on the boat. Kidnap her? Push her overboard? Kill her?! Elyza shook her head, "no disrespect Madison, but Alicia should come with us."

 

Madison narrowed her eyes. Elyza said, "trust me."

 

Madison sighed, "fine. But if anything happens to her-"

 

Elyza smiled slightly, "I will protect her with my life. I promise you."

 

Madison nodded. They used the small boat and went to shore. They walked for about five minutes up the beach and everyone then heard the yacht move, leaving them all. Everyone was angry and shouting at Strand, even though he couldn't hear them anyways. Elyza was just chuckling. She knew that he was going to do this.

 

Everyone turned to her when they heard the chuckling. Daniel narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by her jacket collar with both of his hands, "what's so funny?!"

 

Elyza just smirked, "ya'll so gullible!"

 

Daniel lifted her slightly off the ground so she was on the tips of her toes and he spat, "you fell for this shit too!"

 

Elyza pushed him off and she raised an eyebrow, "did I?" She pulled her bag from her back. She unzipped it and showed everyone the full bag that had food and water in it. Travis pats her on the back, "thanks to you, we will survive."

 

Elyza nods and puts her bag back onto her back. She looked at Daniel and he actually looked impressed. He gave a small nod towards her and she just rolled her eyes. Alicia came into her view, with a smile, "you actually knew?"

 

Elyza shrugged, "duh. He had nearly a full tank! He's just selfish. He may not make it long, I only left a weeks worth supply on for him."

 

Alicia smirked, "karma will come and kick him up the ass."


	8. Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza gets into a very near death situation. And then finds a familiar face - who is a complete ass!

**8**

**Close Calls**

 

Elyza, Alicia, Madison, Nick, Travis, Chris, Daniel and Ofelia made their way through the town. They had been walking for around an hour or so, looking for places to scavenge. They grouped together, Elyza and Nick at the front, Travis, Madison and Daniel in the middle and Alicia and Ofelia at the back.

 

As they were all turning the corner, they were all enjoying their conversation, not really listening to the hissing and growling that is extremely close to them. As Elyza and Nick turned the corner first, they saw approximately forty walkers lingering about along the street. There was a walker right in front of them. It went to grab at Nick and bite him. However, Elyza dropped her knife onto the floor and pushed him last second and lifted her forearm to push the walker away. But, it didn't really go as planned. The walker grabbed Elyza's arm, before she could push it away, and it latched it's teeth onto her.

 

Alicia screamed out to her when the walker bit down, "ELYZA NO!" 

 

Elyza turned to Alicia, who was getting held back by Travis and Madison. She shouted to them, "run! NOW!"

 

A second walker came up behind her and grabbed onto Elyza's biceps and then bit on her shoulder. All Elyza could hear, were the growls of the walkers and the screams of Alicia. Elyza saw all the other walkers starting to move towards her, ready to tear her apart. She hooked her foot under the blade and kicked it upwards. She caught the handle and drove it into the first walker's temple. It body fell to the ground and the knife slipped out easily and she stabbed it behind her and into the second walker's eye.

 

She sprinted towards the house, where she saw Alicia getting pushed into. She ran up the steps and slammed open the doors and into the house. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed, not knowing what to do or say. Elyza rushed to get off her leather jacket and she then rubbed over the bite marks. However, there were only slight indents and no piercing. The teeth didn't go through her jacket. Elyza sighed and then collapsed onto her knees, with her hands planted onto the ground.

 

Alicia was scanning the blonde all over and noticed no marks. She whispered, "your...your not bitten..." She collapsed next to Elyza and wrapped the blonde into a tight embrace, "your not bit!"

 

Elyza felt tears run down her cheeks, "I'm not bit..."

 

Alicia looked into her eyes, "I love you so much Elyza..." And she kissed her, more aggressively than she normally would. Which makes sense to Elyza, as she thought she saw the last of the blonde. When they finally separated, she saw every pair of eyes on her, with some full of tears of relief. Elyza stood up on unstable legs, that threatened to give out any second. Nick pushed Alicia out the way slightly and hugged Elyza tightly, "thank you..."

 

Elyza patted him on the back, "yeah..." Nick tightened the hug and then let her go. Madison hugged her and gripped her head to put it on Madison's shoulder, a sign of comfort. She stroked Elyza's head, in a motherly way and said, "thank you ever so much Elyza. Thank you for risking you life for my son. And god...Thank you for not dying..."

 

Elyza nodded, "anytime..."

 

They let go of each other and then Elyza coughed, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "we are going to have to stay here for a while." Her voice cracked a few times and everyone could easily tell that Elyza was quite emotional at this time, which was expected.

 

Travis gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "I will search the rest of the house. You should sit down...You look like your going to faint."

 

Elyza nodded and then sat down on the couch and tried to calm herself down, with her eyes closed. Everyone left her alone, not wanting to disturb her. Alicia watched everyone leave and contemplated on leaving the blonde or not. She decided to stay with her, as she sat down on the couch next to her. Alicia watched Elyza slowly calm herself down for around two minutes, until she broke the silence, "something tried to kill you today. How are you this calm?"

 

Elyza sighed, "something is always trying to kill us."

 

Alicia felt tears running down her cheeks and she imagined Elyza's death, "I don't know what I would have done if...you..."

 

Elyza opened her eyes and looked at Alicia. She noticed how vulnerable she looked in beautiful green eyes. Elyza held out her arm to the side, "come here babe."

 

Alicia shuffled over and Elyza wrapped her arm over her shoulder. Elyza said, in a low, sad tone, "don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easily." Elyza felt Alicia's smile against her collarbone and she smiled slightly to herself. Elyza rubbed her back, drawing some shapes over her top and she heard Alicia's breath even out.

 

They sat cuddled up for around ten minutes, until Travis came in and whispered, "there are three rooms. Two double beds and one single."

 

Elyza nodded, "we can stay here. Thanks."

 

Travis smiled at the Elyza and the sleeping Alicia, "also, there is running water. You may want to wash your jacket and hang it outside to dry." Elyza looked down at her jacket on the door and realized just how much blood covered it. Elyza nodded, "thanks." Travis stood there, watching Elyza for a while and sighed, "I'm really thankful that you survived today."

 

Elyza smiled, "me too."

 

Travis looked over his shoulder and flashed Elyza a small, sad smile before he left the room. Elyza sat Alicia on her side on the couch gently. And placed a small kiss on her forehead.

 

She grabbed her bloody jacket from the floor and made her way to the bathroom. She cleaned off all the blood and then quickly hung it outside, being extremely quite so she didn't draw any of that horde to them. She lay back down, in between the couch and Alicia, wrapping an arm over her stomach and holding her close.

 

Everyone in the house fell asleep, after she heard some people take showers, eat and talk.

 

It was still really early in the morning, the sun just rising when Elyza woke up from the sound of cars. She thought she imagined it, until she heard the squeaks of the breaks. Elyza jumped up and leaped over Alicia, waking her up in the process. Elyza slowly moved the towel, that was covering the window and peeked out. Elyza instantly tensed up when she recognized the bald man outside, who had a deep scar along his cheek, thanks to Elyza. Elyza had had a run in with him and his people before. They had captured Elyza and her old group. They had shot their way out of the enemies camp, killing probably twenty of his people in the process.

 

The man used the people that he captured as slaves. To scavenge and kill walkers. They even had zombie brawls - one human, with no weapons vs a walker.

 

The bald leader - Rafael - walked around the house and began to look at Elyza's jacket that she hanged up. He traced the bullet hole on the left shoulder, that he had caused. Elyza whispered under her breath, "shit. Fuck. Fuck no..."

 

Alicia heard and asked, "what babe?"

 

Elyza jumped a little, forgetting that she had jumped over Alicia and probably woken her up. She sighed, "people outside."

 

Alicia tensed, "fuck..."

 

Elyza directed her eyes back to Alicia and said firmly, "go get everyone."

 

Alicia nodded and made her way down the hallway. A few minutes later, she returned with everyone walking behind her. Elyza said, "you all need to leave now. Use the back exit."

 

Madison nodded in agreement, "okay. Everyone, let's go. Now."

 

Everyone leaved except for Elyza, who was clutching her pistol tightly and clenching her jaw. Alicia turned when she realized that the blonde wasn't following and walked back over, "come on Elyza."

 

Elyza shook her head, "I need you to run. I can't let you be in danger, because of me..."

 

Alicia furrowed her brows together and opened her mouth, ready to say something. However, she was cut off when the bald man outside shouted, "my guys told me that he saw some pretty blonde chick."

 

Elyza growled and then looked back at Alicia, "go now."

 

Alicia shook her head, "we can both go."

 

Elyza gave her a sympathetic look, because Elyza knew that she couldn't leave without killing Rafael, otherwise he will find them again. She sighed, "he already knows I'm here. Please baby."

 

Alicia's brows pulled together, "he saw some blonde chick, so what? Come on-"

 

She was interrupted by Rafael, "I know your here...Elyza Lex!!"

 

Alicia's eyes widened, "he knows you?!"

 

Elyza nodded and looked at the ground, disappointed, "I ran into them a while back. I need you to leave." Alicia placed a soft kiss on Elyza's lips.

 

Elyza caressed her cheek lovingly, "I love you...Now, go babe."

 

Alicia nodded, tears swimming her eyes, "I love you too."

 

She turned around and forced herself to take steps away from Elyza and out the door.

 

Rafael shouted again, "come on out, princess!"

 

Elyza growled and stuck her head out of the window, "fuck off assface!"

 

"There you are." He smirked. "Are you pissed because I used your nickname? Where's the mechanic?"

 

Elyza shook her head, "gone. Lost 'em."

 

Rafael smirked evilly, "and Bree? What happened to her again, princess?"

 

Elyza felt her chest burning with anger, "you killed her."

 

"Oh yes. That's correct. I shot her in the heart and let her turn. Oh! and then you stabbed her though the head. I remember. Didn't she love you or something?"

 

Elyza growled, "you don't know anything!!"

 

Rafael raised an eyebrow, "really? Because I remember about an hour before I shot her, she confessed her feelings for you. How sweet. How about you and your friends come out here?"

 

"There have gone."

 

Rafael chuckled to himself, "are you sure?"

 

He nodded to some of his people and they then pushed her friends to where Elyza could see and then kicked the back of their knees, causing them to fall down. They were all gagged and their wrists tied behind her back. Elyza said, "this is about you and me. Let them go."

 

Rafael placed a hand over his chin, pretending to think, to create more tension and then said, "hm. Okay. I will let them go." He smirked. "If you come with me."

 

Elyza didn't even bother giving him an answer. She disappeared from the window and then opened the door. She raised her hands in the air. Rafael shouted to his people, "restrain the bitch and take her weapons."

 

Elyza didn't even resist, only keeping eye contact with Alicia, who had such a fearful face. Rafael then said, "okay. Now, put them all into the van."

 

Elyza shot up, "no! You said you would let them go!"

 

Rafael shrugged, "I lied."

 

Elyza lunched for Rafael to attack him, "fuck y-"

 

A sharp pain shot through her head and everything went black.

 

She blinked her eyes open slowly and went to wipe her eyes, but she couldn't move her arms. She realized that she was tied with her arms behind the chair. Then she felt the gag in her mouth. Rafael was standing in front of her and he smirked, "good, your finally awake."

 

He removed the gag and then quickly retracted his hands, not wanting to lose a finger or two. Elyza growled, "what have you done with them?"

 

"Nothing." He smirked, "not to worry, princess. Now. Tell me where your stash of guns are."

 

Elyza narrowed her eyes, "not gonna happen. I want to leave you defenseless and then get ripped apart-"

 

Elyza received a punch to the face. The go back and forth, he asks and asks and lands punches upon punches. Her face was covered in blood and bruises. She could fell that she had a few broken ribs at this point.

 

Rafael crossed his arms, "I guess we will have to try something else."

 

Elyza shrugged, even though she couldn't even move her arms that much to do so, "you can do anything you want. I'm not telling you."

 

Rafael raised and eyebrow and then whispered something to one of his people, who left after nodding. He came back after a few minutes of a tense silence and a couple more punches. He threw Alicia onto the floor. Elyza growled and pushed against the ropes. Rafael said, "I thought you didn't care about people anymore."

 

Elyza clenched her jaw and forced herself to say, "I don't."

 

Rafael punched Alicia multiple times. And the yells of pain coming from Alicia was slowly destroying her. She shouted, "okay! Stop! I will tell you! Please stop!"

 

Rafael stopped mid punch and let go of Alicia's shirt, dropping her back to the ground, "hmm. You love her don't you?"

 

Elyza nodded. Rafael smirked and then punched Alicia again. Elyza struggled against the rope, "please!!"

 

Rafael said, "where is it Elyza?"

 

"Under my old school."

 

Rafael nodded. Elyza thought that it was going to be over now. However, he kept punching Alicia again and again. Elyza was shouting at him, "stop it! I'm begging you! God, stop!"

 

He stopped and stared at the sobbing Elyza. He said in a softer tone, "you really care hmm?" Elyza looked at Alicia and then back at Rafael and said, "please! yes...I do!"

 

Rafael nodded. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Alicia's head. He said in a cold tone, "I guess I will just have to kill her then."

 

Elyza yelled and pulled at the ropes as hard as she could. She felt her wrists cut open with the pressure but she didn't stop. The rope suddenly snapped and she pounced at Rafael. The gun fired and the bulled shot straight through her right hand. She grabbed his neck and squeezed hard. He smacked the butt of the gun against Elyza's head, causing it to split open and a sharp pain run through her head. She faltered a little, but then caught his wrist before he could do it again. She slammed the wrist against the wall, causing him to drop the gun. She let go off his hand and quickly caught the gun, before it fell onto the floor. She raised it and shot a bullet through his head. Blood splattered all over the wall and over her face.

 

All of Rafael's slaves started to rebel and kill nearly all of his people and then run from the camp. Elyza rushed over to Alicia and held her as she cried. Elyza ignored the sharp pain in her hand from the bullet, as Alicia was way more important to her. Elyza felt so guilty. The look in Alicia's green eyes were full of fear and it made her heat shatter. Elyza sobbed, "I'm so sorry, baby...I'm so so so sorry!"

 

Alicia hugged her tightly, "it's not your fault Lyze." She looked into Elyza's eyes. And all Elyza could see when she looked back at her was the fear that was previously there. She shook her head, "it is..."

 

Alicia stroked her cheek, "no baby...You saved my life."

 

Elyza kissed her forehead and kept stroking her brown hair, while squeezing her tightly. They sat like that, trying to comfort each other for hours.


	9. May We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move into the farm that Rafael had owned. Elyza has some things to say...and do.

**9**

**May We Meet Again**

 

It's about a month later, after the incident with Rafael and they have set up in his area. They had many chores to keep up with; watering the farm, pumping dirty water through the cleaning system, re-enforcing the fence, clearing out walkers in the area, scavenging for basically everything.

 

Everyone seemed to be relaxed on the farm. Everyone, but Elyza. Elyza was having a tough time. A very tough time sleeping, as she would have regular nightmares. Alicia would always get shot and end up dying. While keeping eye contact with Elyza, with her fearful green eyes. She would either get shot in the head and die instantly. Or she would get shot somewhere vital and Elyza would be forced to watch the life from her favorite green eyes, slowly dull. Until those green eyes would re-open, but not with the same life as before. And then Elyza would be ripped apart by her lover.

 

Elyza just couldn't handle it for much longer.

 

She had to dream about her girlfriend every night about her death and then have to wake up next to her and keep having images flashing through her head from her dreams.

 

Elyza woke up early on one of the mornings and got dressed into her usual outfit; black leather jacket, a plain black top and her ripped jeans with black boots.

 

She picked up the letter that she had wrote the night before along with a necklace. And then went over to Alicia, who was still asleep on the bed. She felt tears running down her cheeks and then bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. She whispered, "goodbye, love."

 

Elyza walked out of the bedroom. She looked at the sleeping, peaceful, gorgeous brunette one more time and then closed the door. She took a deep breath and then walked to Ofelia's room. She knocked on the door and waited until it opened. Ofelia looked upset and she said, "I guess this is it...?"

 

Elyza nodded and took a couple more deep breaths and then handed Ofelia the letter and a cute necklace, that had an infinity symbol on it, that she had found on a scavenging round. Ofelia took the items and looked into Elyza's blue eyes, "I will make sure she gets them when she wakes up."

 

Elyza nodded. Ofelia placed her hand on Elyza's bicep, "you stay safe Elyza."

 

Elyza had tears filling her eyes, "you too. Look after Alicia for me."

 

"I will."

 

Elyza put her arm out, "may we meet again..."

 

Ofelia latched onto her forearm, "may we meet again."

 

Elyza pulled Ofelia into a tight hug and then she left. 

 

For Good.

 

Alicia woke up after an hour or two, feeling colder than usual. She didn't feel Elyza next to her in their bed. She looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. She went to Ofelia and asked, "hey Ofelia. Have you seen Elyza?"

 

Ofelia smiled sadly and then gave Alicia the note and necklace. Ofelia said, "this is from her."

 

Alicia, with shaky hands, took the letter and necklace from Ofelia and then went back into her bedroom. She unfolded the letter. She first saw a cute cartoon picture of a raccoon. And then went onto reading the letter.

 

_'Hey Alicia..._

 

_I'm sorry it had to come to this. I can't stay. I'm just not good with handling things, especially when other people are around. I love you more than anything and that truly scares me. It's just, whenever I look at you, all I can see is a bullet through your head...I'm sorry Alicia. I hope one day you will understand why I had to leave. Please forgive me one day._

 

_~Elyza._

 

_May We Meet Again x'_

 

Alicia's tears mixed with Elyza's old ones on the page. She collapsed onto the floor, clutching the note and necklace to her chest. Tears were falling down her face.

 

Elyza Lex, her love, was gone.

 

Forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Story To Continue This Is Coming Out Soon!


End file.
